All of me loves all of you
by Elodia9000
Summary: "Until later then", she waved at me, leaving me confused. I would never understand her but still I loved her. And that was all that mattered.


**This story is written after the lyrics of the song „All of me" by John Legend. It would make sense to listen to the song while reading, because I couldn't write the lyrics in here ('cause I'm not allowed to). :)**

* * *

I heard her coming but didn't say anything as she put her hands over my eyes.

„Guess who", she said, making me smile a little.

„I don't know. Maybe Alya? I wouldn't mind it...", I replied grinning. I earned a slap on the back of my head for that.

„When you don't want me hear then I leave", she said to my surprise. I turned around, holding her to me that she wouldn't run away.

„It was a joke", I said, frowning.

„Say that you like me more than this Alya and maybe you're forgiven", she demanded. Her eyes unfathomable.

"I like you more", I said without hesitating. "Am I forgiven for what ever I did?"

"No", she answered and a grin spread over her face. I laughed.  
"And how can I claim your forgiveness?", I asked, playing along with her little game.  
"I think about it and maybe after a long time I will forgive you.", she said, her eyes gleaming mischievously. Then she leaned up and gave ,me a little kiss. Quickly she wound her way out of my arms and ran away.

"Until later then", she waved at me, leaving me confused. I would never understand her but still I loved her. And that was all that mattered.

* * *

I saw her laying on the grass in the middle of the royal garden. She wasn't allowed to be here alone but I didn't care.

„_'Quel undome, Melamin_", I whispered and sat down beside her.

„Look at the stars", she replied, confusing me. But as always I did as told and lay down beside her, gazing at the stars.

„They are beautiful, aren't they? So full of memory", she mused, making me look at her. I took her hand.

„You are similar to those stars, you know?", I replied. She turned her head to look at me, her face crunched up into a frown.

„Why? What memory am I to you?", she asked.

„I meant that you are beautiful", I whispered and closed my eyes. Feeling her eyes on me, I smiled.

Beside me she shifted until she sat on top of me.  
Her mouth close to mine she whispered: „You're forgiven"

I closed the gab between us.

„_Amin mela lle_", I whispered and held her close to me. I didn't need to gaze a t the stars to see a beautiful starlight. It was right in front of me.

* * *

„Everyone in this kingdom is talking about you. They are gossiping about your relationship with her. She is your downfall, Legolas!", The King shouted at his son. He couldn't understand his love for this sylvan elf. She isn't good enough.

„I know", Legolas said to Thranduils surprise. For a second he just stared at his son.

„But I love her", he smiled. „As long as she is with me I can bear those stares and whispers"

Thranduil was, for the first time since centuries, truly speechless. He knew what his son was talking about, he once loved too. Maybe he had to accept them. Maybe it wasn't as bad as it seemed.

* * *

„Shut up! _Amin delotha lle_", she screamed at me.

„What did I do wrong?", I ask her, trying not to shout at her too.

„Why did you said that in front of my soldier?", she replied, her eyes blazing with anger.

„What do you mean? I didn't approve to your decision about letting more guards hunt the spiders because they're needed close to the palace!", I said. Why wasn't she more professional? She herself said that we shouldn't let our relationship interfere with our duties.

„You just don't understand!", she again screamed at me.

„Tauriel. You need to calm down-", I tried to say but silenced as she hit me on my chest. I took a hold of her arms as she tried to hit me a second time.

„Don't touch me", she said and started to struggle against my hold. But her tries were in vain.

„Shut up", I said and she looked up at me with wide eyes. Then I did something she clearly didn't expected. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her. She didn't return the kiss.

„Tauriel, _Melamin_. Why not forget about this and do some other things?", I whispered in her ear, letting my hands travel done her rip cage.

„Say that I'm right", she said.

Slowly she let her hand travel over my chest. A shiver ran down my spine.

„What did you say?", She whispered in my ear, standing on her tiptoes.

„You're right", I replied, tightening my hold on her and kissed her lips.

She eagerly returned it, wrapping her arms around my neck. I lifted her off the ground and Tauriel wrapped her legs around me.  
'This is worth the losing', I thought to myself as I carried her to my bed.

* * *

I found her outside on the balcony. I didn't saw her escape the feast but I knew I would found watching the stars.

Silently, without her noticing, I walked up to her.  
„_'Quel undome, Arwenamin", _I whispered in her ear after I wrapped my arms around her waist.

She flinched at my touched but relaxed as the heard my voice. I grinned at her reaction.

„Don't you _ever_ do that again and I swear, I will kill you", she breathed and closed her eyes in annoyance.

„I can't promise", I replied. „But maybe when you dance with me"

„No, I- I can't", she said and turned around to face me. She couldn't run away, I made sure of that because I knew she would if she had the chance.

„Why not?", I asked but she looked away. „Tauriel..."

„They would laugh at me", she said and broke out in tears. She hid her face with her hands.

„Tauriel, don't cry", I tried to hush her.

„I know, I look terrible when I cry. Just go and ask some other maiden who really can dance", she whispered but I didn't let go of her.

„No", I replied. „Tauriel, for me you are and will be always the most beautiful"

Carefully I took her hands and revealed her face. Dried and fresh tears were on her cheeks. I wiped them away with my thumb.

„_Diola lle_", she whispered and wrapped her arms around my waist, burying her face in my chest.

„_Lle creoso_", I replied and kissed the top of her head, never letting her go.

* * *

„Legolas", she said from her spot on the couch. She laid there since I started to do my paper work, watching me.

„Yes, _Melamin?", _I asked her, trying not to sound annoyed.

„I'm bored", she said and turned to lay on her back, her red hair hanging from the edge.

I sighed: „Then go outside and train"

She pursed her lips: „But it's raining outside"

„Tauriel, you know that I have to work", I said not looking up from the papers I had to go through.

My father wanted me to learn to be a king and he gave me all the paperwork , so he just had to sign them when needed.

„But you worked for almost four hours straight now! Maybe you can give me some time too", she complained, making me look at her.

„Tauriel-"

„10 minutes", she demanded. I quirked an eyebrow.

„And what do you want to do in those 10 minutes?", I asked. I stood up and walked over to her to sit beside her on the couch.

She sat up. „I think I have an idea", she said, pulling my head to her by laying her hand in my neck and kissed me.

„I think I can spare more than ten minutes for this", I whispered and let her pull me on top of her, kissing her all the way.

* * *

„Legolas", I heard her shout and then I felt a familiar weight on my back. I groaned.

„Let me sleep", I mumbled in my pillow.

„No", she whispered close to my ear. I didn't reply and tried to get back to sleep.

„Legolas", she said again and started to shake my shoulders.

„Ok. Ok", I said and turned around. I heard her breath hitch, our faces were close. Her hair was a curtain, hiding our faces. I grinned.

„Why did you wake me?", I asked then. Folding my hands behind my head.

„I wanted to see you", she answered.

„And then you decided to wake me why ...?"

„Because", she replied and smiled, so her teeth were showing.

„Can I go back to sleep now?", I was annoyed.

„_We _are going to sleep", she said and laid down on top of me. A laugh escaped my lips. I would never understand this woman but still I would always love her and that was more than enough.

* * *

„Marry me", I whispered. Her eyes widened. We sat on the parapet of my balcony.

„Legolas", she breathed. „You know we can't-"

„Why not?", I asked frustrated.  
„Because we are risking everything! No, I am risking everything! My place as the captain could be taken away from me. I can't-", she said but I interrupted her.  
„Of course you can! If you are going your position as the captain I am going to step down from my position as the prince"

„Legolas, you're the only heir,-"

„Exactly", I stated and looked into her eyes. They shimmered from unshed tears.

Suddenly she wrapped her arms around my neck, almost throwing me from the parapet.

„_Amin mela lle", _she whispered in my ear over and over again.

„So you will marry me?", I asked her, happiness clear in my voice.

„Yes. Yes, I will", she replied and let the tears escape her eyes.

* * *

_'Cause all of me loves all of you_

* * *

_'Quel undome- Good evening_

_Melamin – My love_

_Amin mela lle – I love you_

_Amin delotha lle – I hate you_

_Arwenamin – My Lady _

_Diola lle – Thank you_

_Lle creoso – You're welcome_

* * *

**To the guest reader Jessie Rae Baby: Thank you for always reading and reviewing to my story's. I hope you read this one too and read what I write to you. I always start with something happy but then I listen to a sad song it just turns out like this. All of me is a love song, so this one is (hopefully) a little romantic and happy. Again thank you for always giving those nice feedbacks! **

**To all other guest reviewers: I didn't forget you! Thanks to all of you too! You're amazing! **

**The reviews I get always give me the feeling that I'm doing this right and I want to thank you for that. I really love you this! **


End file.
